


my love and yours

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: The one thing that separates- makesdifferent- Yuuri’s love from Viktor’s, is that Yuuri had the time to get used to the full weight of it, while Viktor did not.





	

The one thing that separates- makes _different_ \- Yuuri’s love from Viktor’s, is that Yuuri had the time to get used to the full weight of it, while Viktor did not.

What Viktor learned to be love grew in that one year- from Yuuri sweeping him off his feet at the banquet, to Yuuri sweeping him off his feet _again_ when he put a ring on his finger.

What Yuuri had was something that had grown from years of admiration, and more. The love that to Viktor was a newly planted tree, was to Yuuri full-blooming cherry blossoms that had already grown from years of love and care.

Neither loved the other more, or less. What was different was Viktor being so much louder with it, so proud and eager to tell the world that he is in love, while Yuuri is more reserved in his affection- but just as eager, just as smitten, in his own quiet way. Viktor never had the time to adjust as Yuuri did, never before had love so warm and sweet in his chest that he could let grow in its own time.

Yuuri, on the other hand, had all the time in the world.

He had his years of letting love take root, had years to foster this heavy but wonderful sunlight in his chest, had years to learn what it’s like to give his everything and more for someone who isn’t him.

What Viktor had only learned in eight months spent in the seabreeze and calm of Hasetsu, was something that Yuuri had already learned in youthful years of admiration, his gentle, awe-filled love watered like a rose bush ready to bloom for spring’s arrival.

Yuuri’s love isn’t more, just from the length and depth of his years growing into it, nor is it less because his heart isn’t as loud about it as Viktor’s is.

It’s _there_ , meeting Viktor where he is, in much the same way that Viktor’s love reaches him through barrier upon barrier put up to keep his heart safe.

They are both in love.

There is nothing _more_ or _less_ about it.


End file.
